index_of_gifted_individualsfandomcom-20200213-history
Maximus Boltagon
Maximus Boltagon is an Inhuman and the second son of two of Attilan's top geneticists, Agon, the former head of the ruling Genetic Council, and Rynda, former director of the Prenatal Care Center. Subjected to the Terrigen Mist while still an infant, Maximus peculiarly showed no outward sign of any mutagenic change. As he matured, he hid his devleoping psionic powers from the community but was less successful at disguising his antisocial tendencies. When he was a teenager, his elder brother was released from the protective chamber in which he had been confined since birth due to the destructive nature of his Terrigen mutation. Later, Maximus's brother witnessed him making a pact with an emissary of the Kree, the alien race responsible for genetically altering the Inhumans eons before. In an attempt to stop the fleeing emissary, Black Bolt used his forbidden power of the quasi-sonic scream and blasted the alien ship out of the sky. When the ship crashed to Attilan, it landed on the parliament building, killing several key members of the Genetic Council, including the boys' parents. The reverberations of Black Bolt's voice also affected Maximus, who was standing nearby, addling his insanity and suppressing his nascent mental powers. Relatives *Symak (paternal grandfather, deceased) *Tanith (paternal grandmother, deceased) *Magnar (maternal grandfather, deceased) *Zeta (maternal grandmother, deceased) *Agon (father, deceased) *Rynda (mother, deceased) *Blackagar Boltagon (brother) *Korath (paternal uncle, deceased) *Milena (paternal aunt, deceased) *Mander (maternal uncle, deceased) *Azur (maternal aunt, deceased) *Gorgon Petragon (paternal cousin) *Alecto Petragon (paternal cousin once-removed) *Petras Petragon (paternal cousin once-removed) *Triton Mander-Azur (maternal cousin) *Karnak Mander-Azur (maternal cousin) *Leer Mander-Azur (maternal cousin once-removed) Abilities Basic abilities Inhuman metabolism: Maximus possesses a degree of superhuman strength derived from his eugenically superior Inhuman heritage and his intensive regimen of regular exercise. Besides strength, Maximus also possesses other physical attributes which are superior to those of human athletes. His Inhuman metabolism affords him slightly greater reaction time, endurance, and speed than the human race's most perfect physical specimen, Steven Rogers. Special abilities Mind control: Maximus possesses the ability to override the thought processes of other brains around him, although the potency of this power varies greatly. At its peak, Maximus can overtake the minds of others. While he is capable of numbing the minds of as many people as there are within a twenty-foot radius of himself, he can only direct one sort of behavior at a time. He can impose a certain behavior on either a single individual or as many people as are in his radius. Maximus is especially adept at controlling the actions of the limitedly intelligent Alpha Primitive worker class. Maximus' power can even cause short-term amnesia if he overpowers a mind with sufficient force. He can blank a person's mind or control their actions for as long as he concentrates; his victims revert back to normal as soon as he stops concentrating. Natural abilities Intelligence: Maximus ia an inventor of genius-level intellect. Despite his mild insanity, he retains an excellent theoretical and practical knowledge of mechanics, physics, and biology. He is particularly gifted as developing elaborate machines out of common, simple materials. Weaknesses Insanity: Maximus suffers from insanity, causing him to do irrational things even when they negatively impact his schemes. His insanity also makes him unpredictable and difficult to understand. However, much of the time, Maximus has control of his sanity, enabling him to use his intelligence for the betterment of the Inhumans. Category:Inhumans Category:Mind control Category:Intelligence Category:Invention Category:Mechanics Category:Physics Category:Biology Category:Mental illness Category:Inhuman Royal Family